


i got my eyes on you

by ninetynineclouds (foggydays)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, M/M, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggydays/pseuds/ninetynineclouds
Summary: in which Donghyuck has an eye-candy on Mark (or perhaps even something more) when he shouldn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's been so, so damn long since i completed a fic and i'm so happy that this isn't one of my abandoned works although it is the shortest one i've worked on.
> 
> it's just a short drabble, but i desperately needed to write something and try to get over this slump.
> 
> ((this is also not beta-ed ha ha)
> 
>  
> 
> vietnamese translation

If there’s anything Lee Donghyuck wants to do right now, it’d be to be swallowed up in a black hole and simply disappear. He has a huge problem and his problem is currently sitting next to him in the oddly empty train, literally.

Here’s what you need to know about Donghyuck:

He has yet to meet his soulmate and his soulmate’s first words that are imprinted on his arm say, “You should push the door instead of pull.” So as you can clearly tell, Donghyuck isn’t much of an intellectual, though he’d beg to differ. Donghyuck thinks he’s really smart you see, and there is no way he would ever pull a ‘push’ door. He’s not an idiot. And he’s never done that before (which could be because he’s very wary about looking like an idiot and he doesn’t ever want to pull a door that needs to be pushed instead.)

Donghyuck’s problem also has something to do with the fact that he has a... eye-candy or something like that on this senior from his school named Mark, and he knows he really shouldn’t be having an eye-candy on someone who isn’t his soulmate but then again, it isn’t like he is crushing on his senior or anything like that right? It really isn’t that deep, Donghyuck thinks. But Jaemin has been telling him that it’s totally wrong to have an eye-candy on someone who isn’t his soulmate and ‘it’s like a sin!’

It really isn’t Donghyuck’s fault that he finds that particular senior attractive. There’s just something about the male that makes him so... alluring? Donghyuck can’t seem to take his eyes off Mark whenever the other male is in the same room as Donghyuck. The boy thinks that perhaps it is because of the aura that the older male gives off that make him unable to look away, but he can’t seem to figure out what kind of aura it is. Still he sort of finds Mark somewhat cool. Admirable, even. So it isn’t Donghyuck’s fault, but instead his senior’s for getting his attention.

It just so happens that his eye-candy is currently sitting next to him in the train as he is heading home when there are so many other empty seats. It isn’t new to see Mark boarding the same train as him because they often head home around the same time, but the train is usually packed enough for them not to be anywhere this near each other (but still close enough to allow Donghyuck to sneak glances at Mark.) What Donghyuck doesn’t understand right now is why, out of all places, Mark chooses to sit right next to him when there are so many other seats he could have taken. Donghyuck isn’t in a very comfortable position at the moment, and he suddenly feels extra guilty as if he is doing his unknown soulmate wrong. He hopes that if his soulmate ever finds out about this, even if they will only meet thirty years down the road and this matter could've slipped his mind, they would forgive him for this.

Donghyuck is all tensed up and awkwardly trying to shift away from the older male as he can feel Mark’s shoulder pressed against his. He’s trying to be as subtle as possible (and in all honesty, Donghyuck and subtle have never really gotten along) as he tries to shift further away from Mark. And of course, unsurprisingly enough, he isn’t being subtle enough because Mark is looking at him now instead of reading his book. There’s an unreadable expression on Mark’s face as he stares at Donghyuck, and the younger can only afford to give a tight-lipped smile as if trying to tell Mark that all is good, although his eyes scream otherwise. Mark doesn’t say anything to Donghyuck or returns an equally awkward smile, and simply goes back to reading his book.

The train ride home has never felt so awkward and long, Donghyuck thinks. And again, it is all Mark’s fault.

 

:::

 

**Donghyuck**

_dude_

_oh my god_

_guess what happened_

**Jaemin**

_what_

**Donghyuck**

_guess!!!_

**Jaemin**

_hm_

_you finally passed chem?_

**Donghyuck**

_....be realistic_

**Jaemin**

_ha._

_are you admitting that you’re not as smart as you think you are?_

**Donghyuck**

_shut up_

_i_ am _smart_

_anyway since you suck at guessing_

_i’ll just tell you_

_MARK SAT NEXT TO ME IN THE TRAIN_

**Jaemin**

_and???_

**Donghyuck**

_HE SAT NEXT TO_ ME _WHEN THERE WERE SO MANY OTHER SEATS AVAILABLE_

_HE SAT RIGHT NEXT TO //ME//_

**Jaemin**

_and why do you sound so excited and happy about that???_

**Donghyuck**

_...idk man_

_....._

_wow ok now i feel really bad_

**Jaemin**

_if i happen to be your soulmate i’d be really upset man_

_having an unloyal soulmate is just..._

_:/_

**Donghyuck**

_the thought of you being my soulmate......_

_i would rather not have one_

**Jaemin**

_Listen,,_

You see, Donghyuck knows that he shouldn’t be feeling some sort of attraction (it’s just an eye-candy!) to Mark, but he can’t help it. Mark is blessed with good looks, and Donghyuck has heard many times that his senior is some kind of an angel.

Donghyuck wants to meet his soulmate immediately, so that he won’t have this sort of crisis with Mark. Perhaps he would forget Mark totally if he meets his soulmate then. But why is it that Donghyuck feels more attracted to Mark than his own soulmate? He never felt that pull for his soulmate like he felt for Mark. He never really... felt like finding his soulmate.

Jaemin has told him many times that he wanted to meet his soulmate so bad and that he yearned for them every day, but Donghyuck has never related to him. At this point, Donghyuck feels like the worst soulmate ever.

 

:::

 

“Bro, I think I messed up.”

Mark is clutching the phone tightly and pressing it against his ear as he talks on the phone with Jaehyun. He hears the older male sighing at his words and asks him, “What did you do now?”

“Do you remember that Donghyuck kid I told you about?”

“The one you have a feeling is actually your soulmate?”

“Yeah.”

“What about him?”

“Well... Yesterday I saw him in the train and like, I sat next to him? And the thing is, there were so many seats available yesterday but I just had to sit right next to him. Like. It was so awkward. I made it so awkward."

He hears Jaehyun laugh from the other line and Mark starts whining because the older male is making him feel worse than before. He doesn’t know why he tells Jaehyun such things sometimes, but then again, Jaehyun is his only best friend and knows almost every single thing that goes on in Mark's life.

Unlike Mark, Jaehyun had already found his soulmate and they’re so disgustingly in love with each other that Mark refuses to ever see them together again (he still has war flashbacks from his past experience.) Jaehyun never really had any embarrassing encounters with his soulmate, and sometimes Mark envies Jaehyun for having the guts to talk to his soulmate when he felt like he had already found him. He wasn’t afraid of rejection although he had always thought that Taeyong was out of his league before he found out that he was actually Jaehyun’s soulmate.

“You did not.”

“I did... And stop laughing!” Mark whines again. “Anyway, I originally wanted to talk to him y’know, but I didn’t know what to say to him. It was so nerve wrecking? And you know what’s worse? He was trying to shift away from me! I don’t think he wants to be anywhere nears me.”

“Dude, he obviously thought it was weird that you sat next to him when you had so many other options. Your approach was weird.”

“Are you really my best friend? You’re supposed to make me feel better like how I made you feel better when you were whining about how you thought Taeyong hyung was way out of your league.”

Jaehyun snorts. “I’m just saying that you could have approached him in a... less weird way. More casual, yes. You can try again next time bro. You have time."

“But what if he avoids me instead?”

“It won’t happen! Anyway I gotta go. Hyung came over. Good luck!”

 

:::

 

Mark knows that eavesdropping in someone else’s conversation isn’t a good thing, and normally he’d ignore whatever that he is coincidentally listening in to. But it doesn’t help that one of the boys sitting at the table a few feet away from his is Donghyuck and that he is talking so damn loud for someone who is in the library. And it also doesn’t help that Mark hears his own name coming directly from Donghyuck’s and his friend's mouth.

He just thinks that he deserves to know whatever Donghyuck is discussing with his friend since they are clearly talking about him.

“It’s not like I like Mark or anything! Don’t you know what an eye-candy is?”

“The way you talk about Mark doesn’t make it sound like he is _just_ an eye-candy. You sound like you really like him!”

“What? I don’t! I just told you that I find him attractive. Can’t I appreciate some good looks?”

“You were all excited and happy when he sat next to you out of all places. And you’re always distracted whenever he is around. You even told me you didn’t feel like finding your soulmate. Doesn’t that sound like you actually do have some feelings for him?”

“No it doesn’t. Stop acting like you know everything, Jaemin."

“It’s not good if you like Mark! Your soulmate will be in danger if that happens, and you know that.”

“How many times do I have to tell you that Mark is just an eye-candy?”

“It doesn’t make a differe—oh God. Oh God. Shit—we need to leave. Now."

Donghyuck makes a confused face as he observes Jaemin panic and frantically packs up his things. He’s telling Donghyuck to hurry and pack up so that they can run off, but the male can only stare at him in confusion because Jaemin never finished his sentence and he’s suddenly panicking and urging him to do the same.

“What are you doing? Sit down! We haven’t even finished our homework yet.”

Jaemin groans, as quietly as he can, and leans in to Donghyuck.

“Mark is right there! He’s staring at us. I’m pretty sure he heard whatever we were talking about,” Jaemin whispers—or at least he thinks that he did.

The two of them aren’t so good at this trying-to-talk-quietly game because although Mark is a few feet away, he can hear all of the things that Jaemin had tried to whisper to Donghyuck. Donghyuck’s face quickly masks into a look of panic and he asks Jaemin ‘where?’ as he looks around. It doesn’t take him long to find Mark, and their eyes lock for a brief moment before Donghyuck realises that he should really pack up and run. Immediately.

Mark notices what the younger is doing and he packs up as fast as he can as well so that he doesn’t lose Donghyuck. He doesn’t know where all this courage came from, but he wants to talk to Donghyuck desperately. He is sure that his suspicions about Donghyuck being his soulmate are at least eighty percent right after the whole conversation he had with Jaemin. He found out that Donghyuck feels attracted to him the same way Mark is attracted to the younger, except Donghyuck never thought about the possibility of Mark actually being his soulmate. As mentioned before, Donghyuck isn’t much of an intellectual.

Donghyuck simply shoves all of his things in his bag, unlike Jaemin who organises although he is supposed to be rushing, and zips his bag before slinging it over his shoulder and quickly brisk walks away because he cannot literally run in the library, leaving Jaemin alone. Jaemin seems to panic even more when he sees that Mark is following Donghyuck closely behind. He wants to tell Donghyuck about it, but the other male is already near the door of the entrance and the only way Jaemin could inform him is if he shouts, which is impossible to do since he is in the library.  Library rules suck.

Donghyuck is already by the door and is trying to pull the door open, but everything seems to not be in his favour at the moment, because the door refuses to open. Who thought that it would be a great idea to lock them in right now?

“You should push the door instead of pull.” Donghyuck hears.

It is then that Donghyuck finally sees that there is a sign which says ‘push’ right above the handle and it also then that he realises that he is in fact, a complete idiot.

“You can’t tell me what to do!”

Mark laughs at those words, just like when he woke up to those words that were already imprinted on his arm the day after he had turned thirteen. It sounded way better when Donghyuck had said it to him than when he recited those words in his head. He was right—Donghyuck is his soulmate.

Donghyuck is only beginning to register the words that the person behind him had said as he hears the laughter and he quickly pushes up his sleeve to see those exact words imprinted on his arm. He had finally found his soulmate.

He turns around to meet his soulmate, but to his surprise, he sees Mark.

“You’re not my soulmate. You’re...”

“Mark Lee, yeah, and I _am_ your soulmate. And also your eye-candy apparently."

Wow, Donghyuck thinks. He thought he couldn’t get any dumber especially after the whole 'you're supposed to push the door instead of pull' thing. Jaemin turned out to be right about Donghyuck not being very smart.

He finally understands why he had felt such attraction to Mark, and _only_ Mark, and that it is because Mark is his soulmate—not simply _just_ an eye-candy. He doesn’t know why he had never thought about that, when he had tried to think of so many different reasons as to why he was feeling such things for his senior.

“So... you always thought I was attractive, huh?”

“I wonder if you’d still be as attractive with a bruise on your face after I throw something at you for teasing me.”

Donghyuck grins, feeling daring, and Mark guffaws and momentarily forgets that he is still in the library until the librarian and a few others shush him. Donghyuck’s cheeks turn crimson, embarrassed from the attention and apologises for Mark before the older had the chance to. He pushes the door open (he got it right this time) and leaves the library, dragging his soulmate along with him.

At this moment, Donghyuck thinks that he’s going to have many fun times with Mark, though he knows that many of those times will be just as embarrassing.


End file.
